


Do I Have Your Attention Now, Potter

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Draco needs Harry NOW and he's not willing to wait a moment longer.  ONE SHOT.  COMPLETE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

~ Disclaimer: If I was brilliant I'd be JK Rowling....

I'm Not. *sobs*

She owns it. I am merely borrowing and perverting.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This is your fault. I would not be here in this predicament if it were not for you. I, Draco Malfoy, am rock hard and have a need…

I want you to fuck me.

I need you to fuck me.

Why don’t you FUCK me?

I love you. You know that. But, FUCK ME ALREADY!

Why am I sitting here making small talk with these people, when all I want is your hard, hot cock up my arse? Gods in the Wood, Hermione can prattle on. Blah, blah, blah… What the fuck is she talking about? I really don’t care. I shall glare at you instead…

GLARES! 

What the fuck, Potter? Look at me!

HA! Yes, Harry, I am glaring, patented Malfoy glare number five-hundred-and forty-two. That’s the one that demands your undivided attention and your cock up my bum. Don’t squirm and PLEASE don’t give me that look. It is obvious what I want. So, don’t look all confused. Shite! Don’t look at me that way. When your nose crinkles like that it goes straight to my cock and my cock is already irritated enough because of you. What the hell is wrong with you? Can’t you see that? I swear, you can be such an idiot at times. Now I can’t stand up. Thank you very much, Harry-Wankering-Potter! I shall have to send you patented Malfoy glare number one-hundred-and twenty-three, get up off your arse and pay me attention.

Hurmph. You are not getting it. What do I have to do to get you to fuck me?

Now, you’ve done it, Potter! I AM GOING TO POUT! I am going to stare at you and pout, until you get up off your arse and get over here. Okay, I am now pouting…

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!

Potter, I am pouting. DO NOT IGNORE ME!

Potter, I swear if looks could kill, you would be dead by now. How dare you ignore me! You asked for it... 

POUTS AND GLARES!

Damn you, Potter. If you do not look at me right now, I am going to do something we both will regret. You had just better stop talking to Weasley, turn around, and march yourself over to me. NO ONE IGNORES A MALFOY!

SUPER POUTS AND GLARES, WITH A SNEER!

YES, that did it. No one can ignore the super pout! That’s right, Harry, get up and get your sexy bottom over here to me. Your lover needs your cock and he needs it right this very moment.

“Draco, love, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong, Potter. I have been trying to get your attention for the past hour. YOU have been ignoring me.”

“Draco, we’ve only been here for an hour.”

“I don’t care. I want to go home.”

“Home?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“You want to know why?”

“Yes, love.”

“I shall tell you why, Mister-Ignores-My-Needs; I WANT YOUR FUCKING COCK UP MY ARSE NOW! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!”

“Shush, DRACO!”

“Potter…”

“Draco…”

“You did not just shush me…”

“Love, be reasonable.”

“Reasonable? Were you reasonable, Harry, when you walked out of our bedroom to come to this… this… what – EVER the fuck THIS is, wearing leather trousers?”

“Draco, please…”

“NO YOU DON’T! DON’T YOU _'PLEASE'_ ME… I WANT TO GO HOME AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME THROUGH THE BED. NOW!”

“Draco, people are staring at us.”

“I don’t care. I want your cock and I want it now. I don’t care who knows it.”

“But, Draco…”

“No, Potter, there is only one butt you need to concentrate on right now, mine.”

“Malfoy…”

“Listen to me, lover. I am going to make things perfectly clear... 

“I want to peel off your leather trousers and see you naked before me. I want to see your prick dripping with sex. I want to see desire in your eyes. I want you to suckle my nipples till they are hard enough to fall off. I want your hands and mouth running all over my body, sending me into an orgasmic frenzy. I want you to suck my cock, which, by the way, has been hard since I saw you in said leather trousers. I want to feel your mouth cover me in hot, wet heat. I want to feel your tongue swirl the tip of my cock in that way that only YOU can do. I want to feel the back of your throat against my prick. I want to feel the vibration as you hum around my cock. I want to come, screaming, straight down your throat, with your fingers pumping in and out of my bum, pushing against my sweet spot. I want to wrap my legs around your waist as you take your hard, thick, pulsing prick and slowly push into my arse until I feel your balls against my arse cheeks. Then I want you to fuck me until I go blind. I want your penis in me. I want to feel you throbbing inside of me. I want to surround you in my tight arse. I want the feel of you moving in and out of me. I want it hard and fast, Harry. I want it rough, pleasure and pain. I want to feel you come so hard that you black out. Do I make myself clear, Potter?”

“Merlin, Draco…”

“Do I have your attention now, Potter?”


End file.
